Music And Love In The Stars
by singing like blue
Summary: Because music can always be mixed up in adventure - TenRose
1. Written In The Stars

Written In The Stars

.

.

.

.

.

The rooftop of the alien restaurant was lit up by the many stars shining down on the human and the Time Lord. "And that one," the male pointed over to a star to the right of the sky. "That is the star of St Valentine. A human named it and that was how Valentine's Day started with the rest of the universe."

"Nice." The girl pointed to two specks of light in the sky. "What's those two?"

"Ah, that's the Doctor star. Many civilisations and religions look up to that star." He frowned at that for a second before continuing. Surely? No. Couldn't be. "It's a beacon of hope. Basically, they believe if you look up to that star when something bad happens a saviour will always come for you."

"What's the other one?" Rose asked, oblivious to the connection the Doctor was making in his mind.

"That star? Oh, that's called the-" Oh, Rassilon. No way.

"What, Doctor?" Rose said, puzzled. The Doctor turned over and faced her. "The Bad Wolf." Rose opened her mouth in shock. "Oh, god!"

"Supposed to always be support to the Doctor star. In the stories, apparently the Doctor star-" He stopped there, not knowing if he should continue to tell the story to Rose.

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose was keen to hear the rest of the story.

"Fell in love with her on first sight." Rose looked at him deeply, looking at all the features of his face. There was no hint of a lie, or a joke, or anything else, except...

Love.

The Doctor was in love with Rose Tyler.

"You know," The Doctor whispered, breathless. "Apparently, those stars were named by an ex-time agent."

"I suppose we will have to thank Jack when we see him."

"Yes. Yes, we will." Rose went to speak again but the Doctor silenced her with a kiss. She was surprised at first, but she melted at his touch and slowly bit his lip. He moaned into her mouth before breaking for air. "Yes, we, we will _definitely _be thanking Jack." Rose giggled and leant in for another kiss.

This was bliss.

It was written in the stars.


	2. What Makes You Beautiful

**AN- This song is What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction**

.

.

.

.

.

What Makes You Beautiful

.

.

.

.

.

He saw it in the apple grass in New New York. He saw it in Victorian London when they were chasing the werewolf. He saw it everywhere they went, her beautiful smile and the way she loved everything, everywhere and everyone. She was beautiful.

And now he only had one chance to say it to her.

Half in the TARDIS, half in Bad Wolf Bay, the Doctor struggled not to cry. Rose was already crying, struggling to keep the sobs from her voice. Even with red cheeks and tears streaming down her face she still looked beautiful. So, so beautiful. He nearly broke down when she told him she loved him, and the tears started to flow. "And, if it's my last chance to say it," He started, Rose looking at him expectedly. "Rose Tyler-" The connection broke and Bad Wolf Bay was nowhere to be seen. The tears flowed even more as he flicked switches and pressed buttons on his beloved TARDIS's console. He turned around to see a bride staring at him.

Great. Another adventure.

Like he was in the mood.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Without You

**AN- Without You, by Usher feat. David Guetta**

.

.

.

.

.

Without You

.

.

.

.

.

She waited. When she started, she swore she would be patient, but all hint of patience was gone. She was annoying everyone that was still alive on Krop Tor. "Rose, do me a favour," Toby said, "Shut up."

Idiot. No one gives the Tylers cheek.

She felt as if half of her soul got ripped from her whenever the Doctor wasn't around. She could barely feel his presence in the back of her mind and she was terribly scared.

Without him, she was a normal 19 year old girl working in a shop again. She lived a bad life, and she had no one to save her from it. It was awful until the Doctor came.

She was nothing without him. Basically, nothing. As much help as a piece of dirt.

She needed his comfort. She needed his words and wisdom to get her out of the situation she was stuck in with four very annoying guys.

But most of all, she needed his love.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Angels

**AN: accepting song requests, but i wont do any that i dont know. Soz... This song is Angels, requested by the fabulous PureMarkOwenAwesomeness (amongst many other names... Emma/Markie, I liked MODTDombie! I loved that one...).**

.

.

.

.

.

I'll Sit And Wait

.

.

.

.

.

My lonely angel.

That was basically what he was. A lonely angel. But he was hers, like, for forever.

So, she'd be happy and content forever.

There's a million ways to say I Love You, but the way she loved the Doctor, none of them were even close to the love she felt when she just saw him. He was an angel.

But she didn't have him.

.

.

.

.

.

My beautiful angel.

That was basically what she was. A beautiful angel. But she was his, forever.

So he wouldn't be alone any longer.

Even Galifreyan I Love Yous didn't compare to how he felt when he saw her. She was heaven sent, something a killer like himself shouldn't have.

He didn't deserve her.

That's why he didn't have her.

.

.

.

.

.

It was only when they saw real angels did it blurt out of both of their mouths. The 'I Love You' they both said contrasted with the angels singing and it sounded beautiful! Rose couldn't think of a better way to confess what she was feeling. The Doctor was still getting over the fact he said that. And then he concentrated on how Rose's lips started to get closer...

And closer...

And closer...

Until they met his and he felt pure bliss

.

.

.

.

.

**Liked it, Markie?**


	5. Trade Mistakes

.

.

.

.

.

Trade Mistakes

.

.

.

.

.

Oops. Big mistake.

There were millions of ways to charm a certain Rose Tyler, but, no, he had to pick the wrong one. He needed someone's help. Desperately.

Which was why he was calling a certain ex-Time Agent. Also a big mistake.

The Doctor called him. Jack didn't pick up. Maybe he was busy, but he called him again.

"Hello?" Jack answered.

"Jack, it's the Doctor, I need your help."

"I'm... kinda busy here."

"Doing what? Can I help?" 

"I'd rather you didn't..."

"Come on, Jack, you can count on me."

"Actually, I don't think he needs your help, sorry, Doctor." Ianto said down the phone. Ohhhhh...

"Oh, so that's what you're doing. Okay, not coming."

"You can! I want a threesome!" Jack screamed down the phone. There was arguing down the phone.

"Don't worry about it then..." The Doctor said and hung up. Rose chose that time to come in.

"I wanted to talk about earlier. What were you trying to... accomplish?" Rose asked, her eyes paring into the Doctor's soul.

"Um..."

"Please, I need to know if I was right about you loving-" She stopped abruptly. "Actually, don't worry about it." She walked off, leaving the Doctor feeling awful.

All he wanted was Rose Tyler. Was that too much to ask?

.

.

.

.

.

**Sorry for an angsty ending there. Go Janto! The song is Trade Mistakes by Panic! At The Disco. It's a really beautiful song, even though Brendon wrote it for the lucky bitch of a fiancee he has. I really hate her. I mean, she might be a really nice person, but she has stolen my man. Just like River Song.**


	6. Set Fire To The Rain

**AN- Basically, I'm just shuffling songs and whatever comes up is whatever comes up. But, I Am The Doctor came up, you know, the 11****th**** Doctor's theme? So, yeah, shuffle again, stupid iPod.**

**And yes, I am totally accepting suggestions on songs...**

.

.

.

.

.

Set Fire To The Rain

.

.

.

.

.

"You know, this rain is poisonous," The Doctor said. Rose just stared at him, before quickly running back into the TARDIS five metres away. The Doctor just laughed at Rose's actions. "I'm kidding!"

"No, you're not, I'm probably going to run out and get killed." The Doctor frowned at her.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Well..."

"You don't trust me?"

"I-"

"After all we've done, and you still don't trust me..."

"I TRUST YOU!" Rose screamed and ran out to him.

And then kissed him passionately.

Well, the Doctor was not expecting that...

.

.

.

.

.

**That was kinda random, wasn't it?**


	7. Parklife

**AN- Basically, I shuffled my iPod and this came up. Yeah, I'm going to be doing requests next week, because I've done a roster for my fanfiction, and Tuesday is my Music And Love In The Stars updating slot. Don't worry Wolf And Storm/Doomsday Cancelled fans! Wolf And Storm is going to be updated tomorrow!**

**And, I've only got one request, and it's for ABBA. And I hate ABBA. I don't think I'll be doing it... Sorry Wolfy...**

**The song's Parklife by Blur, which is the awesomest.**

.

.

.

.

.

Parklife

.

.

.

.

.

"What are we doing, daddy?" A little boy asked his father, as his family walked.

"We're going to the park, John," The father said, pushing a pram. The Smith family finally reached the park.

"Yippee!" John cried, and went to go on the swing. The four year old called his mother over to push the swing. John laughed hysterically and even wasn't scared when he went to the top! That was a first! "Stop mummy! Stop!" John's mother stopped swinging and sighed. His son was a handful. John sat still on the swing, and his mother caught the rope and it stopped. John ran over to his friends who had just arrived.

Jack went and hugged the Doctor, unusually nice to other guys. He was girlfriends and boyfriends with most of the kids at preschool, never breaking up with them. Rose was nearby, hiding behind a bush. "Rosie!" Jack said, and went and hugged her. She squealed and ran and hid behind John, who protected her. "Oh..." Jack said, disappointed. He then lunged for Rose, but she then squealed and ran.

Jack was the oldest of the group. He turned five just last Friday! It was a big accomplishment. John, Jack and Rose were the bestest of friends, but it didn't mean that Jack wasn't the one that was the leader because he was the big boy!

The three kids played around in the park, until their parents made them go home. They groaned and whined, and their parents ended up carrying them home.

Later that night, when dinner was finished and John was getting ready for bed, he went and watched TV with his mummy. "Eww!" he cried when two people kissed on TV. His mother looked up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Oh, John. It's just kissing, you see it everyday," she said, looking down at her newspaper once more.

"I will never kiss anyone! That's for Jack to do," said John, folding his arms. Mrs Smith just sighed.

"One day, you will," she said.

She predicted correctly.

Twenty years later, John kissed his bride. She broke away from the kiss, and the best man, Jack, whooped. "Go get them, tiger!" Jack said, and pulled one of the groomsmen, Ianto to him, and kissed him also. Mickey, another groomsman, just rolled his eyes and gave flirty looks to Martha, one of the bridesmaids. Rory, Donna and Amy just laughed.

Because today was the day John Smith married Rose Tyler.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
